I Wanna be Your Boyfriend
by lovemekissme300
Summary: Oliver wants to be Miley Boyfriend. I am bad at summaries so please just read it.
1. Barefoot Cinderella

**I Wanna be Your Boyfriend.**

_**A brand new story by Pay-Pay! Moliver. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Hannah Montana.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter one: Barefoot Cinderella**_

_**Oliver POV**_

Is it wrong to be in love with your best friend? What if I tell her how I feel but she doesn't feel the same way? What if we break up? What about Lily? What will happen to our friendship?

I asked my self these question has I stood at the door of my best friend Miley's house. I know her has Miley but the world knows her has Hannah Montana. She just back from a two month tour and I missed her so much.

"Boy, are you going to stand out there all day or are you going to come inside?" I heard Mr. sweater say. I stood there frozen like a deer in head lights.

"Oliver!" Miley yelled the jumped on me. I fell over. She was on top of me."I missed you, Ollie. Promise that Mike will come next time."

"I will see what I can do, Miles" I smiled at her. I wanted to kiss her so badly. I look at her and she was more amazing then ever.

"What is it, Oliver?" she asked.

"I just missed you that's all." I said to her. "Please get off me."

"Sorry, I forgot I was on you." Miley got off and handed me her hand to help me up. She ran back into her house her hair bouncing has she walked. " I wrote a song on tour wanna hear it."

"Sure" I love it when she sings. She grabbed Lucky Lulu, and started to play.

"_Oh YEAH,  
Yeah,  
Yeah...  
Yeahhh...  
Every morning  
I wake up to find  
I always dream the same.  
Every night I come to my window  
When you call my name  
But the way the words  
You say just fall like rain  
__Till I'm drowning in the sound of your invitation_

When you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella"  
Don't need no slippers or a party dress,  
The way you're lookin' right  
Now is what I like the best  
And then you...  
Say "do you wanna take a chance?  
Stay with me forever  
No one will ever be more beautiful  
My barefoot, my barefoot Cinderella."  
Yeah, ohh...

A dream world is always perfect  
But thats not my real life  
Wish you did but you don't know  
Then me I am inside  
I pray that you'll come lookin' and I won't hide (won't hide)  
I'm smiling when you find me  
Coz I've been waiting

For you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella"  
Don't need no slippers or a party dress,  
The way you're lookin' right  
Now is what I like the best  
And then you...  
Say "do you wanna take a chance?  
Stay with me forever  
No one will ever be more beautiful  
My barefoot, my barefoot Cinderella"

When I close my eyes it starts, yeah,  
Like a movie for my heart,  
Here comes my favorite part.  
Yeaahhhh... ohhhh...

When you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella"  
Don't need no slippers or a party dress,  
You're what I like the best  
And then you...

Say "do you wanna take a chance?  
Stay with me forever  
No one will ever be more beautiful,  
Oohhhh.. Cinderella.

When you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella"  
Don't need no slippers or a party dress,  
The way you're lookin' right  
_Now is what I like the best  
And then you...  
Say "do you wanna take a chance?  
Stay with me forever  
No one will ever be more beautiful my barefoot,_  
_My barefoot Cinderella""_

"So what do you think?" She asked me.

"I love it just like how I love you Miles" I smiled at her. "Who is it about?"

"Just this guy that see who I really am" She smiled at me.

"I hate to break you too love birds but dinner is ready" Jackson yelled.

"We are not dating Jackson." Miley and I said at the same time.

"Whatever." Jackson walked away.

_**Tell me what you think I spent a lot on this story. Reviews make me happy. Make sure to check out my other stories. I will update 2 of them today and I have a new story on the way.**_

_**REVIEW. Please.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Pay-Pay**_


	2. The Bucket List

YES another I wanna be your boyfriend Chapter! My own boyfriend is the reason why I wrote this one.

Disclaimer: it's disney's not mine.

The Bucket List:

I was bored while Miley's was getting for a Hannah event. So I started a bucket list:

Tell her I love her.

Kiss her in the rain

Have a pinic on the beach

Watch the sunset on the beach

Watch her sleep

Travel the world

Watch her favorite movie with her

Teach her how to surf

Send her flower when the sky is gray

Dance with no music playing

Tell the world I love her

Make her fairytale ending happen

Write a song for her

Giver my favorite hoddie to wear

Bring her fave ice cream when she is down

tell her how much she mean

…...

"Daddy, Oliver Let's go or I am going to be late!" Miley yelled running down the stairs wig in hand.

**A/N My own Boyfriend started a bucket list for us but I have know idea what is on 'cause he will not spill so I have to wait another 10 days before I can see it!**

**Any who Please review! **


	3. Tell Her I Love Her

**Now I feel really really bad! I just realized I have updated any of my stories in nearly two years! I hope I still I have readers! Well I am glad just to updating this and all my other stories! Now enjoy the next chapter of I Wanna Be your Boyfriend.**

**XOXO **

**Pay-Pay**

**Disclaimer:** This is all disney!

**Chapter 3: Tell Her I Love Her**

I decided the soon I start my bucket list, the sooner she will be my girlfriend. Number One Tell her I love her.

We are now on the way to the press conference for Hannah New Album. Her blonde wig was falling in her face hiding her amazing eyes and smile. I reached over and moved it out of her face. She look up and smiled at me. That was all the thanks I needed.

When we got to where press conference was held. Miley took my hand and held it has we got out of the limo and walked into the building. We met Hannah's Publicist in the lobby of the hotel and she lead us the ballroom. Miley was still holding my hand. She squeezed my hand before she took her seat on the mini stage next to her dad. I stood next to her Publicist watching her every move.

"Hannah tells are you dating Jake Ryan or Mike Stanley?" a reporter asked as my heart stopped beating

"Jake and I broke up before I went on tour, and has for Mike he is one of my best friends in the whole world" She told them then look at me and smiled.

"Then explain why he comes to everything?"Another reporter asked.

"Like I said he is my best friend, and I want to share everything with him." Miley told them "He like he guy version of Lola"

"So does this mean that If were a movie about him?" A different reporter asked. I knew it was about Jake but it got me thinking maybe it was about me.

"Fine you guys caught me!" Miley yelled, while she stood up and look at me. " I ,Hannah Montana, is in love with Mike Stanley the third!"

My heart started racing, my mouth dropped to the floor and the next thing I remember I grab the microphone and yelled to the crowed of reporters.

"I am in love Miss Hannah Montana." I then put the microphone and pulled Miley into a hug and whispered in her ear "I love you, Miley Rea Stewart. This is not how I want to tell you."

"I love you too, Oliver." She whispered.

The rest of the Press Conference went on. They asked about the songs on the album, the inspiration came from, where Lola was, and when the new album will be out. I stayed sat next to her and played with her hand. I watched her has her eyes lite up has she talked about the album. The press conference came to the end. We stood up, and we walked out of room hand in hand.

" Oliver, I love you! I just wish Miley could of said to Oliver. Before Hannah said it to microphone." Miley told me.

"How about I make it up to you with lunch date at Rico's." I asked her for our very first date.

"I would be Honored."She said in her southern accent.

"Well it took you kids along enough." Robby Ray said has we got into he Limo.

"What are you taking about, Daddy?" Miley asked her dad.

"I know when you two first met you would get together at some point." He explain to us.

" I will treat your daughter like the princes she truly is sir." I told Mr. Stewart.

"Oliver, don't ever call me sir again."

"Yes Robbie"

"Ollie you are so sweet" Miley said has we pulled in front of the Stewart house. I walked to her to the door. I am going to de-hannah myself and met you at Rico's in a hour."

"Deal." I said. She started to walk into her house. Then I grabbed her hand, turned her around and kissed her. "Bye Miles."

I turned around and started to run to my house. I could still feel her lips on mine. Fireworks. Fireworks went off when I kissed her. I never felt that way when I've kissed a girl. I rushed home to get ready for my date with Miley.

Tell Her I Love Her: Check.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please Review they make me happy and they might help me to update more! Love PAY-PAY**


	4. Watch the Sunset

_**Enjoy! XOXO Pay-Pay.**_

_**Disclaimer: owned by Disney.**_

**Chapter Four: Watch the Sun Set**

I looked at my watch once again, Miley was late. Which is very unlike Miley, unless someone called to talk to Hannah or Lily called. I start to freak out because she was now thirty minutes late. What if she forgot? Then I realized that she is one that made the date.

"Oliver, I am so sorry, that I am late. Both People and Lily called." Miley said kissing m cheek.

"What did they want?" I asked my beautiful girlfriend.

"I'll tell you later." She told me has she sat on the bar stool next to mine.

"By the way you look amazing." I told her. "I wish you could have been wearing this when I told you how I fell about you."

"Thanks." She said back. I could see the blush rush to her cheeks.

"Hello love birds." Jackson said to us from the inside of Rico's. "What can I get you guys?"

"One Chocolate and One Vanilla Ice Cream Cone." I told Jackson.

"Here you to go." Jackson said handing Miley the Chocolate Cone and Me the Vanilla.

"Come on," Miley said to me grabbing my hand. "Let take a walk."

We had been walking and talk about everything under the sun. She told me about what People wanted, and how mad Lily was not being the first one to to know about us. We talked about her next trip to her home town, which I was invited to come with her. We talked about school. I could help but to stare at her while she talked.

"What?"She asked me.

"Not you just look beautiful." I told her. I grabbed her hand and kissed her.

We kept walk in silents. Miley was taking me some where. She told me to close my eyes. I did what my girlfriend told me. I trusted her to make sure I wouldnt walk into any trees or a rock. We stop and she told me to count to twenty and then open your eyes. I did what I told her I opened my eyes and there was my girlfriend Lounging in the a chair.

I soon realized what she was doing. Miley was recreating the day she told me she was Hannah Montana. I laughed to my self. I played along with my girlfriend.

"Hannah?" I asked her. She put the magazine the only the difference she wasn't chewing gum.

"Hi. The kid from he moon roof" She point at me "look at you upside right."

"I can believe you remember that."I told Miley.

"I remember everything." She told me. " That was the moment I fell for you."

"Same here, darling." I pulled her out of the chair she was sitting in. I grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. I kissed her with passion, and love. I brushed my tongue against her lips. Her mouth opened and our tongues battle each other. Miley pulled away first. I rest my forehead against her. We stood then for a a few more minutes.

"Race you to the water." Miley was the first one to speak. Miley ran towards to the ocean. I chased after Miley into the water.

After an epic water fight that I won. We sat on the beach looking out at the ocean. Miley head was resting on my shoulder's. I kissed the top of her head. This had been the best day of my life. I had the worlds most amazing beautiful girl has my girlfriend. The sun was about to set, and the sky turned a bright orange. We sat there in told silents taking in the the mos amazing thing we had ever seen.

"Best date ever." Miley broken the silents. I nodded my head in agreement. This had been the best date ever.

Watch the sunset on the beach. Check.

_**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and don't forget to follow me on Twitter writtenbypaypay. **_

_**XOXO Pay-Pay**_


End file.
